


Are We Too Far Gone?

by Wrong_Author



Series: OCs hee hee [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Be gay, Betrayal, Everyone Is Gay, LMAO BISH YOU THOUGHT, Lies, Mass Murders, Multi, Ringmaster is a well dressed piece of shit, Violence, and I mean that in the nicest way, angsty, do crime, smol gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: If you told Aaron he’d be close friends with a serial killer, he wouldn’t have believed you.My, my, what a twist.
Series: OCs hee hee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542946





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA  
I LOVE TORTURING MY CHILDREN

In any other circumstance, Aaron wouldn’t be close with a serial killer. He wouldn’t even want to. But Ringmaster was thrown at him, desperate to help him. It was all just so… strange. Why did a vicious mass murderer want to be his friend?   
Despite Ring’s bloodthirst, he hadn’t done anything to Aaron or his loved ones. In fact, after Daniel had been shot, Ring had wanted to help find the assailants.   
It was just odd. Not normal. Would he eventually snap and hurt someone?  
“Aaron?”  
Said teenager shot to attention, his mind breaking out of his thoughts.   
“You alright?” Ring tilted his head.  
“Y-yeah I’m fine. Just worried.”  
Ring’s face turned into one of sympathy, and rubbed Aaron’s shoulder in comfort, lightly scratching with his claws.  
“We’ll find them, and Daniel will be okay. He’s too stubborn to die.”  
Aaron snorted a bit at that. “That he is.”  
“Like I was saying,” Ring continued, “I think I have a few leads on who they could be. Can I borrow your computer real quick?”  
“Of course.”  
Aaron grabbed his bag from the closet and hunted for his laptop. Being the son of the chief of police, he had all the files of Daniel’s shooting on a saved file.  
He logged in, and handed it to Ring.  
“Ah, thank you.”  
“Mhm.”  
Ring quickly skipped the footage of the shooting until he found what he wanted. He zoomed in and enhanced the image.   
“Here.”  
Aaron looked at the picture over Ring’s shoulder. His face was covered by what seemed to be a ski mask.   
Ring tsked. “Ski masks are overrated. Show your face, people know who you are.”  
“Isn’t the point of masks to hide your identity?”  
“What’s the point of doing crimes when in a mask?” Ring answered, “Obviously you shouldn’t be doing them if you’re not fast enough to not let anyone see your face.”  
“Everyone knows what you look like, though,” Aaron replied. Ring was just so confusing sometimes.  
Ring tilted his head with a sharp toothed smile. “I have a gray area, my dear friend. I’ve got nothing to lose if they see my face. My old life is long gone.”  
Aaron was about to ask him about his old life, but was immediately cut off.   
“So, as I was saying,” Ring continued, “this man right here has very similar features and mannerisms to an older burglar, who was released from prison two months ago. His name is Simon Curtins.”   
He quickly googled the man and found an image to show Aaron. Ring was right. Simon looked identical to the assailant.   
“Clever bastard,” Aaron teased, nudging Ring’s shoulder with his elbow. Ring chuckled.  
“It’s one of my charms.”  
“It’s a good charm to have.”


	2. OwO wHaT’S tHiS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lol this is probably the only thing I’m gonna upload for now..... I’ve lost interest in my TomTord story (I’ll finish it, it’ll just take a long time) and I’m currently in a rough spot with my significant other so I’m not gonna upload that much :/

In the morning, Aaron’s usually routine of checking on Daniel was a bit late. Talking with Ring ended up lasting much longer than it was supposed to, and Aaron had slept in. Not by much, but still late nontheless.  
The hospital room was white and blank, well, it would be if it weren’t for the hundreds of balloons and flowers decorating the room. They had been given by other students who had heard of the shooting, and Aaron. Mostly Aaron.  
He sighed before sitting on the chair by Daniel’s bedside. He was stable, he just hadn’t woken up.  
He held his boyfriend’s hand, feeling the steady pulse against his palm. He stroked the back of Daniel’s hand with his thumb for a moment.  
“Hey Danny,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if he could hear him, but if he could, Aaron wanted to at least let him know what was going on.  
“We miss you. Your sister’s ready to burn down the police station,” He chuckled.  
“She wants you awake. So do I. It’s been hard for a while. My dad keeps getting calls. He hasn’t been able to stay home for a while. But I’m okay,” He added quickly, “Ring’s keeping me company. Say what you will about the bloodthirst, but he’s my friend. We think he found the guy.”  
He talked for about an hour, about how he was getting much closer to Ring, how much everyone was missing him and pretty much anything Aaron had on his mind.  
This was his favorite part of every day, pouring out everything on his mind, there was just so much buzzing there all the time. It was 12:00. He had to go to his part time time in half an hour.  
“Bye, Danny. I love you.”

After working for two hours, he finished his homework, made himself dinner, and watched TV whilst waiting for the purple monstrosity in question. His dad had called him and told him that he wouldn’t be home until 2:00 am in the morning.  
He twiddled his thumbs. With his dad working all the time, Daniel in the hospital and Tom busy with “stuff”, he really only had Ring to talk to. So he was much too eager to open the door when someone knocked. A big smile of relief washed over his face when he saw Ring. He embraced him in a crushing hug.  
Ring snorted. He hugged back. “If I knew you would be so happy to see me, I’d have come sooner. How are you, my dear friend?”  
“Tired,” Aaron sighed. “Daniel still isn’t awake and my dad is always just so busy with work, I’m so lonely.” He practically collapsed on Ring, who simply rubbed his back and scratched his head lightly with his claws.  
“I’m very sorry about that. It’s actually quite hard travelling in the day looking like this. Speaking of which, people are probably still awake at this hour, so can we go inside, please?’  
“Oh yeah, sorry.” They parted the hug before going back to the couch. Ring turned down the TV. Aaron took no time to lay his head on Ring’s lap. His clawed hand went back to Aaron’s head.  
“Yeah, you seem pretty tired,” Ring teased.  
“Mostly just stressed, really,” Aaron answered. “Daniel still hasn’t woken up, my dad’s never home, and my best friend happens to be a serial killer.”  
“Watch your tongue,” Ring said jokingly, his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth. “That serial killer happens to also be helping you with a case.”  
“That’s why you’re my best friend,” Aaron purred, pushing his head back further into Ring’s thighs.  
Ring smiled tenderly at that. “I haven’t had a best friend for a while. It’s kinda nice.”  
“A while? You had a best friend before?” Aaron asked, his green eyes twinkling with curiosity.  
Ring nodded. “I was about your age, maybe a little older. He truly was my best friend.” Ring looked off into space.  
“Y’know, I just realized that I don’t know that much about you,” Aaron said as he shifted to get more comfortable.  
“Well, what would you like to know?”  
“As much as you’re willing to share.”  
Aaron closed his eyes as he felt Ring’s claws softly on his head. It felt nice.  
Ring tapped his chin with his other hand for a moment.  
“Well, I’m nineteen, my favorite color is purple-”  
“What a surprise,” Aaron teased. Ring rolled his eyes as his tail curled behind him.  
“Oh, hush you. I like to write. That’s all I really got for you.”  
“I never guessed that you would like writing.”  
“Really? I thought you would’ve known.”  
Aaron got his head off of Ring’s lap. He sat next to him.  
“So what do you like to write about?”  
“Mostly mystery. I’ve always enjoyed a good mystery.”  
“Me too. I’d think you’d be a good mystery writer.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yeah, maybe after we catch Daniel’s shooter, you can be an author.”  
“‘Maybe’? Are you doubting me?” Ring teased. Aaron playfully slapped his arm.  
“You know I would never.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Hey Ring?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can you do a favor for me?”  
Ring turned to his friend, seeing the look on his face. “Of course.”  
“Please don’t kill the guy. I want you to have a future. A-a normal one,” he added.  
Ring sighed. “I’ll try my best.”  
Aaron laid his head back down on Ring’s lap, and the claws returned to scratch his head.  
Ring really wanted things to stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Ringmaster and Aaron have no romantic interest in each other, at all.
> 
> I might have more stuff on my YouTube (Kaen Paralysis ;)) if you’re interested, but the story will probably be spoiled lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back hoes
> 
> Didja miss me?
> 
> No?  
Understandable have a nice day


End file.
